


Elfen Lied, the comedy.

by JokingReaper



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Crack Fiction, F/M, Funny, Safe For Work, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingReaper/pseuds/JokingReaper
Summary: I am just writing this to laugh for a while.This is a crack fiction with Elfen Lied characters but with Cartoon Physics, Fourth Wall breaking, self aware fictional characters, Dr.-Seuss-like rimes, and several non-sensical plot points (probably will throw in a deus ex-machina just for giggles at some point).I have not outlined the story at all, and it will be written on the go. I might take some commentaries by the readers as advice on how to advance the plot.The one rule that rules this universe is: THE RULE OF FUNNY. If it's funny, it might go. Also, keep it clean, I will not write anything explicit.
Relationships: Kouta & Lucy (Elfen Lied), Kouta & Yuka (Elfen Lied), Kouta/Lucy (Elfen Lied), Kouta/Yuka (Elfen Lied)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. Once Upon A Time, A Bad Rhyme.

A Long time ago, in the Kamakura area of Japan, there was a little girl that was born with horns over her head, with a pink hair that called the attention of everyone around her. When she was born, she accidentally walked out of her pen in the hospital because she had a little itch due to a badly constructed blanket on her, and unknowingly ended up in an orphanage. And as she was insulted continuously by the staff there, and her partners, she got very angry, and very snarky and sarcastic. This is her story.

One summer evening, she got out into the woods around the orphanage so that she would no longer be disturbed, but lo and behold, a little pup appeared before her eyes.

"What cutesy little pupsy." said the pink haired girl "I shall make you my new pet, and pat your little head." said the little pink haired girl.

"It's so nice to meet you, Kaede" said the little pup to the girl. No surprises there, since the little pink haired girl had lived long enough as to be aware that in this mountains every creature knew her name.

"I am lonely, little pup. Would you like to to be my friend?" asked the little pink haired girl.

"I would love to." answered the little pup. "But food is something I am in need of. If you take care of me, I shall forever be in your debt, forever indeed."

"Half my breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's everything I can provide. But you better watch out. Don't go near the orphanage, or the kids there shall give you a bad time."

"Fear not about that." said the little pup. "I have a secret weapon that shall be your salvation and mine."

"Curioser and curioser. I wonder what might it be? How can you be so sure?"

"Friends are useful, you see, and the writer of this story, is a friend indeed. And the rule of this world, shall be the rule of funny, so just smile, wave and be lively."

"Rhyming is hard." complained the little girl on her guard. "Could we stop with such trivialities from the next chapter on? I really don't like the idea of bringing such rivalries along."

"Of course, little Kaede." said the little pup. "Anything you wish. No matter how simple or ludicrous, or even if it's as weird as a fish."

"Thanks little pup. And to anyone that bothers you, I promise you I shall cut."

"No need for such violence. For this time around, other tools you will have."

Happy with making a new friend, the little Kaede smiled, and walked back towards her room, and by taking care of such a cute puppy her happiness would bloom.


	2. Horns.

"Will you look at that?" said Tomoo, the little twat. "A girl with horns my eyes see. She is not human, how could she be?"

"I told you to stop rhyming, you cheeky cunt. I am in no mood for such things. Just like basic Yoda would say: I even, can't..."

"Alright, alright. No more rhymes, at least not on purpose. But look at your backpack, it's covered in milk. How do you like that?"

"Still smells better than you. Here have a little sample." said Kaede while she took the backpack and slammed it on Tomoo's face with milk included spilling over his head.

The little twat got angry and tried to punch little Kaede, but quick on her feet, she dodged it, and crashed her left horn on his nose, which of course made him bleed.

"You think these are just for show?" asked the little girl to the silly boy. "Perhaps you should think about messing with the bull, if you have not considered that you might get the horns."

Another girl then laughed. Brown hair in pig tails bound. "You deserve it, you cheeky cunt." said the girl to the mean boy. "Next time don't mess with a girl just because she has horns over her head."

Tomoo went away crying and complaining.

"You alright?" asked the brown haired girl to the one with horns.

"Sure thing. Not the first time that twat tries to bully me. And I'm sure won't be the last. But fear not, I have the writer on my side. And if you stay loyal to me, also on yours."

"I shall serve the queen." said the brown haired girl with a smile taking it as a joke. Little did they know, that she truly was before the diclonius queen.


	3. Pup Da Police.

"What a cute little puppy you have." said the brown haired girl when Kaede showed her her little pet.

"What an ugly face you have." said the snarky pup.

"That's so mean. I will get back at you for that."

"Just try it you little brat. I will rip your face off when I grow bigger."

"You stop that." ordered the girl with horns. "Nobody will get back at nobody. No one's ripping nobody's face off either."

"You are no fun." said the little puppy to Kaede.

"Why does everybody always say that to me?" asked Kaede annoyed.

"Don't listen to him." said the brown haired girl. "I think you are quite funny. Specially your face."

"You are not helping." answered back Kaede to her.

"Hey brown haired girl." said the puppy "Get yourself a life."

"OH!" she frowned "You are so mean!" and she walked away to the orphanage.

"You didn't have to do that!" scolded him Kaede.

"Actually, I had to... I have to give you something, and best to do so in private." answered the little pup.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, since it's dangerous to go alone, take this..." the puppy barfed a black box with two metallic points.

"What is this?"

"Electric taser. I stole it from a cop."

"What? Why?"

"Because Fuck Da Police. Also, because you need something to fend off from those bullies."

"But... electrify them? Are you sure?"

"Well, of course... how else would you do it? they are physicaly stronger than you, they outnumber you... and if you would use something stronger like... I don't know... deadly telekinesis on them, you would end up killing them and getting yourself into trouble. This way you hurt them enough as to scare them, but not to the point of getting yourself into too much problems."

"OK... I see your point. I'll take it." And so she did.


	4. Walkers in the woods

Behold, reader. Over there, over that mountain filled with trees, you will see a group of children trying to keep with each-other's pace as they march forward, one near the other.

"Kouta! Wait up!" said a little girl with black hair to his older brother of black hair too.

"Kouta, you are going too fast." said another girl of brown hair called Yuka that was their cousin.

"Kanae," said Kouta to his sister "I told you to stay back at home. Why are you always pestering me?"

"Because I am your sister, and sisters are supposed to be annoying."

"Hey, don't try to steal my position as the annoying character." Complained Yuka.

"Yuka... you are not annoying enough." replied Kanae. "You are not worthy of the title."

"Are you challenging me?" said Yuka with a very serious smile on her face.

"Bring it on, grandma!" said Kanae getting into a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fighting stance. "MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA..." she said as she launched several random punches at Yuka.

"ORE-ORE-ORE-ORE-ORE..." said Yuka while throwing different random punches at Kanae. Neither of them were really hurting each other since they both really sucked at fighting.

"Stop that! Both of you!" said another girl with a very long black hair. Nozomi was her name. A pretty face and a very nice singing voice to acompany it. "You are cousins, you shouldn't be hitting each other like that. Cousins in real life never fight like that."

"Oy. The hell is you talking 'bout 'ere, me lassy?" asked Kouta "'course they do. Are ya some kinda wanka?"

"Kouta! Why are you so mean to me? What has this poor little girl ever done to you? Have I ever put tobasco sauce in your milk for breakfast? Have I ever done it twenty times in a single summer break?"

"What? No. Nobody has done that to me." answered Kouta.

"That was you, you cheeky cunt?!" yelled Kanae to her. "Do you know what that has done to me? I am now addicted to tobasco sauce in my milk!"

"Wait. I thought the cup with the One-Punch-Man-logo was Kouta's. But if that is yours, then does that mean that the the Sailor-Moon-logo cup is from Kouta?"

"That is mine, yes." said Kouta. "Kanae and I exchanged cups during Christmas, at the price of a giant bag of chocolates."

"Kanae gave you a bag of chocolates to exchange the cups?" asked Yuka.

"No. I gave her the bag of chocolates." answered Kouta. Both Yuka and Nozomi gave him a weird look. "What? Sailor Moon is cute. And if I'm going to put my lips over anyone's head I rather it be a girl." Yuka let out a relieved sigh, and Nozomi let out a giggle.

"Anyway, why did we come here in the first place?" asked Kanae.

"Well, I wanted to see the city from up high." answered Yuka.

"Right, and why did Nozomi came along?" continued Kouta.

"Because I enjoy a good fuck in the woods."

"What?!" said Kouta with his eyes almost popping out.

"I said, because I enjoy a good walk in the woods." answered Nozomi.

"I thought I heard you say..." continued Kouta.

"What?" Nozomi said with an innocent expression on her face.

"Nevermind. Then why did I came along?"

"Because Kanae did not want to come alone." said Yuka.

"But she was following me." shot back Kouta.

"Keep telling yourself that, big bro." answered Kanae.

"Wait, am I the last wheel in the group?" asked Kouta.

"Oh darling, you are the fourth wheel on a tricycle." said Nozomi to him.

"You stop that!" said Kouta angrily to her and she laughed at him slightly. "Laugh all you want. But you still won't be able to be a professional singer, because your daddy won't let you!"

Nozomi looked at him and startled. Singing was her passion, and everybody that heard her had said she sounded like an angel. But for some reason that she still couldn't understand, her father didn't want her to sing. She had cried several times for that, and today was no exception. Her eyes started watering up, and she started running.

"Oh god, I took it too far." said Kouta, feeling immediately remorseful. "Nozomi! WAIT! I didn't mean to hurt you!" But she was gone.

Kouta felt a hard punch on his head... well, as hard as a child could deliver. "Nice work, dumb king." said Yuka, and they all went ahead trying to catch her.


	5. Friendly Neighbors.

Nozomi just wanted to be alone, and she run with that intention. She managed to out run them for now, and she hid between the trees of the forest.

She waited and waited, and the time passed by. And her friends lost track of her whereabouts. Then she just kept walking away from them and further into the woods. Alone and sad she resorted to her own little world and sang her heart out with a tune that not many had known.

"Such a lonely day, and it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day, should be banned. It's a day that I can't stand." Nozomi took a deep breath, and sang her heart out "The most loneliest day of my life. The most loneliest day of my life."

But suddenly her singing was interrupted by a second voice. A very deep voice, perhaps similar to that of Serj Tankian.

"And if you go, I wanna go with you." started singing Kaede's dog from her arms. "And if you die, I wanna die with you. Take your hand and walk away." then the pup stopped singing for a second and said "And now comes the epic guitar solo."

"Doggy, I didn't know you could sing..." said Kaede to the dog.

"Yeah, me neither. But that was System of a Down, so maybe it's just its own magic working through this world."

Nozomi turned her head and noticed a horned figure standing behind a tree, similar to a demon hiding in the shadows. She got scared and tried to run away, but before she could get too far, she tripped and fell.

"Oh. It's very rude to run away from someone like that." said Kaede to Nozomi as she got closer to her, and Nozomi managed to look that she was just a horned girl. "I mean, I know I'm not very pretty, but come on, it's not like I look like a demon or somethi... oh... the horns... right..." she said while trying to hide them within one of her hands.

"Sorry if we scared ya. There was no ill intent from our part, I assure you." said the puppy. "My name is Mister Dog, and this girl is my pet. Her name is Kaede."

"I am not your pet." said Kaede to the puppy a bit angry.

"Keep telling yourself that, sugar." said the puppy with a snarky tone. Kaede ignored the commentary, but placed the puppy on the ground and offered her hand to help Nozomi get back on her feet.

"Sorry." said Nozomi "I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Nozomi." She stared at the protuberances on Kaede's head. "Ahm... Are those real?"

"Well... yes." said Kaede while trying to hide them again with her hands while blushing ashamed.

"I... I'm sorry I got scared like that... It's just that I've never met anyone with horns before."

"Because of them, I don't really have friends... I mean I know one girl that was kind of nice to me... but we don't know each other very well. The other kids are always trying to bully me for it. Well, since I'm a girl, I guess that will change once my boobs grow."

"Well, that's not very nice of them, now is it?" responded Nozomi. "I feel a bit curious... can I touch them?"

Kaede looked at her with a weirded out expression "You wanna touch my boobs? But we are both girls, and they are very small yet..." Kaede covered her chest with her arms while blushing "I mean, it's not that I don't feel flattered, but..."

"What? No..." said Nozomi blushing herself and covering her mouth that had an awkward smile on it "I meant that I wanted to touch your horns."

"Oh... that... well..." Kaede was a bit reluctant.

"Go on..." said the puppy to Kaede "she is just curious... it's not like she is going to hurt you or anything just this once."

"Well... I suppose." finished Kaede and inclined her head inviting Nozomi to touch her horns.

Nozomi passed her hand over them, and noticed they were very hard and pointy.

"Cool." she said after some seconds.

"You... you like them?" asked Kaede a little surprised.

"Well... It's not very common, but they kind of look nice on you."

"Really?" Kaede was excited, this was the first time that any person had complimented her by her horns. "You really think so?"

"Well... yeah." she said with a smile on her face.

Kaede placed her arms around her immediately. "That's so kind of you. Thanks. Seriously." Nozomi returned her hug too. "Just in case you want to know... if I was going to let anyone touch my boobs, I wouldn't mind it if it were somebody as nice as you."

"Aaaand you made it awkward." said Nozomi and lightly pushed her away from her.

"I wouldn't mind watching some girl-on-girl action like that." Said a voice aside from them.

"K-K-Kouta!" yelled Nozomi just realizing of his presence.

Kouta felt a punch over his head "Don't be a pervert, you idiot." said his sister Kanae to him.

Then Kouta felt a second punch over his head "I agree!" said Yuka to him. "Don't be a pervert."

"Stop that! Stop punching me!" complained Kouta holding his head.

"How long have all of you been there?" asked Nozomi completely ashamed.

"Long enough to see you two flirting on each other." answered Kouta.

"We-we weren't flirting." answered back Nozomi.

"Wait, we weren't?" asked Kaede sounding a little dissapointed "I totally thought you were kind of hitting on me."

"You are not helping." Nozomi said back at her.

"I'm not trying to help." said back Kaede and her puppy started laughing by that response.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever was going on between you two..." said Kouta, and Nozomi was going to respond that there was nothing happening between them, but Kouta just kept talking "we heard you singing, Nozomi, so it was a matter of time until we would find you."

"Of course..." said Nozomi.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new... ahm... friend? girlfriend?" asked Yuka reluctantly.

"Friend! Just friend!" yelled Nozomi. "Her name is... ahm... what was your name again?" she asked to the horned girl

"Seriously? You were about to touch a girl's boobs and can't even remember her name?" asked Kanae. "That is such a lack of courtesy, Nozomi."

"I WASN'T GOING TO TOUCH HER BOOBS!!!" yelled Nozomi getting angry to the entire ridiculousness of the situation. Kaede's pet dog was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why not?" asked Kouta "I would."

"KOUTA!" yelled Kanae and Yuka at the same time while hitting him on the head again, while Nozomi hitted her forehead with the palm of her hand, and Kaede blushed.

"My name is Kaede." she said introducing herself to the group, feeling strangely rejected by Nozomi saying that, and flattered again by the newly arrived boy.

"Oh... sorry for forgetting your name. Where are my manners?" said Nozomi retorically. "Well, I am Nozomi as I said before, and these are my friends, Kouta, his sister Kanae, and their cousin Yuka." she said while signaling each of them accordingly.

"Pleased to meet you." said Kaede.

"Same to you." said Kouta smiling at the girl. "I like your horns."

Kaede knew that jumping over people without previous warning was in general bad manners, and even though she had done it to Nozomi, this time she kept herself in her own position and slightly smiled to herself.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." she was looking at the ground now.

'Shy little girl' thought Kouta about Kaede. 'But she seems nice.'

"Say, big brother..." started saying Kanae "Can we play tag? We are a big group now, so maybe it will me more fun like that."

"Oh, I like the idea." said the little puppy. "Can we play too?" asked to the group on behalf of himself and Kaede.

"Sure thing." said Yuka with a welcoming smile.

And for quite a while the group of children played with each other running around and trying to catch one another, until the sun was low, and before it would get too dark, the kids had to return to their homes. And one of them, Kaede, went back to the orphanage where she lived, feeling strangely satisfied with the day. It had been a while since she felt this happy about life in general.


	6. Bully beatdown.

Kaede left the little puppy outside the orphanage as usual, when the time for dinner came she managed to slip some of it to the dog and then went inside her room to sleep for the night.

The next morning was relatively quiet. That is until the mean kids entered the room where Kaede was sitting doing some work for the classes they received in the orphanage.

"Hey horns!" said Tomoo, the little cunt, making Kaede turn her head towards the group of kids. "Guess what we found!"

One of the other children was holding Mister Dog with one hand.

"Let go of me you little piece of shit" was yelling the puppy while trying to get released from the kids grip. "I'll bite your legs off!"

"Hey! What the hell?!" yelled Kaede surprised and angry. "Puppy, you are not supposed to talk like that! You are better mannered than that!" she said to the dog while aiming her index finger at him in a severe and serious manner.

Mister Dog let out a sigh "You are right sorry about that." said the little puppy ashamed.

"Well, I can forgive you. Just try not to say those dirty words again." Kaede streched her arms and took the puppy from the kid's hands without any trouble at all.

The three boys exchanged looks towards one another, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Did she... ignored us?" asked Tomoo to the other kids. Tomoo walked towards Kaede and placed himself in front of her face. "Give me that!" he said trying to snatch the dog from Kaede's hands. As a result he received a punch straight to the nose.

"Dude, I'm trying to teach a lesson to my dog here, and you are interrupting me... go away."

"You dare, you little... Dumv, Dumver, hold her arms."

Dumv got her left arm and tried to immobilise it...

"Kaede, the taser!" said the puppy.

WARNING FOR ANY MAN READING THIS: You are gonna feel the next scene, and you are not gonna like it... like... at all...

Kaede immediately took the electric taser that Mister Dog had given her with her right hand and placed it forcefully on Dumv's groin... What a remarkable sensation Dumv felt. If you have ever been kicked in the groin, you might have a slight idea of what that might feel like... but... this is a stolen police electric taser, so it's much, much worse...

Dumv did not even scream in pain. His eyes simply popped out slightly from his sockets, and he fell down to the floor unconscious in a fetal position, while his hands automatically covered his groin, and one of his legs twitched a little from time to time.

"Kaede! What the hell?!" yelled the puppy. "You are not supposed to electrocute a guy's balls. What is wrong with you?"

"You are not supposed to bully a girl either and yet here we are."

Dumver immediately went over Kaede while she was distracted and held both her arms from behind her back while throwing the electric taser away from her.

"Yoooooo! Let me go you pervert!" yelled Kaede.

"Not yet." responded Tomoo. "First, I am going to teach you and your dog a lesson."

"You don't have the balls!" responded the puppy "Pretty much like your friend on the floor right now."

"Are you challenging me?"

"In order to do that you would have to be a challenge in the first place."

"Oh, it's gonna hurt you!" said Tomoo, as he grabbed the puppy on one hand and emptied a flower base with the other, and landed the first hit over the puppy's rightmost frontal leg breaking it in two.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" said Tomoo triumphant.

"Tis but a scratch!" yelled the puppy.

"A scratch? Your leg is broke." commented Tomoo quite confused.

"No it isn't."

"LOOK!"

"It's just a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound? How on Earth is that a flesh wound?"

"I am invincible!" yelled the puppy as he jumped over Tomoo and bit his fingers as hard as he could, which was not really that hard actually, but he did have sharp teeth so it really was quite painful.

"Ah! You are looney, that's for sure." said Tomoo, and then landed another hit on the other frontal leg of the dog.

"Alright, I'll do you for that! Come here!" And the puppy started headbutting Tomoo's arms while impulsing himself with his back legs.

"What are you gonna do? Bleed on me?"

"Mister Dog always triumphs!" yelled the dog again still headbutting Tomoo's arms.

"I'm gonna have your other legs!"

"Chicken! Chicken!"

"RIGHT!" screamed Tomoo and immediately hit both backlegs from the dog breaking them too.

The dog looked at all his four legs broken and realized he could not move them "Alright. We'll call it a draw." He said and that made Tomoo role his eyes back in frustration.

"You!" yelled Kaede after watching the entire scene immobilized by Dumver. "You hurt my puppy! I'm gonna make you pay! HACKS MODE, ON!!!" Yelled Kaede, and that made some invisible arms manifest from behind her back and hit Dumver right on the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the room, and weirdly enough, his entire body was sticked to the wall for second just before falling to the floor again as he ended up looking like a flat pancake.

Then Kaede immediately walked towards Tomoo, and used his invisible arms to punch him in the stomach, which made him lose his breath. Then landed another punch under his chin and that made him stand right up.

Tomoo streched his arms in front of him "No! Please, wait!"

Then another nice punch to the stomach, and another to the left side of his face, then to the right, then a series of punches that knocked a couple of his teeth out, and turned his head into a mushy mass, that got immediately back to normal. Then Tomoo felt himself getting picked up in the air and spinned around at an incredible speed, only to be hit against the floor repeatedly over and over again... After some seconds of crashing him around as a potato-sack, Kaede lift him up from his trousers giving him a wedgie and that made his buttocks a little too visible.

"No! Please! Have mercy!" begged Tomoo, and then he felt another hit right on his buttocks that made him fly straight to the other side of the room and crashing comically against the wall. Strangely enough, aside from the pain of the beating, Tomoo's body was completely unharmed, just the same as Dumver who were both quite dizzy after getting beat up by Kaede's invisible hands.

Kaede then went over to the puppy on the floor and picked him up with her hands.

"Mister Dog! Are you alright?"

"I've had worse." He answered.

"You liar." said Kaede looking at his four limbs broke.

"Hey! Wanna see a cool trick?" said the dog, and then immediately placed his mouth over one of his broken frontal legs and blew over it, which made his entire body inflate as a balloon for a second, and then got deflated right back to his original form, which completely healed his broken limbs.

"How did you do that?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know! But, isn't it great?" said the puppy with a smile on his face.

"It sure is!" said Kaede.

"That was awesome!" said a girly voice from the entrance of the room. The brown haired girl with pigtails was looking at them with an awe struck expression.

"You!" said Kaede looking at her enraged "Did you tell them about my dog?"

The girl's expression changed immediately into a fear-filled one. "Ahm... well... I..."

"Well, did you?" asked again Kaede.

The girl lowered her head ashamed and said "Yes."

In an impulse of rage, Kaede's invisible hands hit the girl on the neck and her head came off flying and rolled through the floor. But no blood was spilled which came as a surprise for everybody involved.

"AH!" yelled the disembodied head of the girl from beneath the table. "That hurt!"

"You... you are not dead? How?" asked Kaede confused.

"How on Earth would I know?" answered the head of the girl from the floor "You are the weirdo with superpowers! Ahm... but since we are in this situation... would you mind?"

Kaede turned around and saw as the body of the girl had its arms crossed over her chest, and was tapping on the floor with her foot, like saying wordlessly 'what are you waiting for?'

"Oh... Right..." said Kaede who then proceeded to pick the girl's head from the floor and re-attached it to her body, which simply accommodated it properly back in its rightful place.

"That... was weird, lets not do that again." said the brown haired girl.

"Yeah... better not." said Kaede "Look, I'm sorry... I kind of... got carried away by the moment. But you did got my puppy harmed."

"I didn't know they were going to attack him. I just thought they would hide him from you or something, you know... after all he did insult me before. And he is alright."

"Well, yes, but only because he is just as weird as I am." said Kaede.

"You got that one right, sister!" said the puppy. "Ah, excuse me girl, would you mind telling me your name again, I kind of forgot. It's just that I wish to properly insult you in the future."

"Puppy! Don't be rude! That is what got us in this situation in the first place." scolded him Kaede. "But I kind of forgot your name too, so would you mind?"

"Ahm... well... if you must know. My name is Kimiko." She said still quite confused.

"You are in so much trouble!" yelled Tomoo's voice from the floor. "I'll tell on you! I'll tell that you attacked us!" he was very angry and confused at the same time, and just as equally terrified.

"Oh? And what are you going to say? That a girl wiped the floor with all of you using invisible arms?" said the Pup from Kaede's arms. "Nobody is gonna believe you. So keep it to yourselfs."

Then Tomoo, Dumv and Dumver, who all had woken up already got up and walked away, with Dumv still feeling some pain on his groin which made him limp a little.

"Ahm..." began saying Kimiko "What now?"

"Right now I feel like NOT talking to you, so I'm gonna go out and walk my dog for a while. See you around." said Kaede, who then walked out of the orphanage to walk for a while and clear her head.


	7. Tag! You're infected!

You know, reader, sometimes I, the author, like to take LOOOOONG walks through the woods. It's so relaxing. And Kaede has already found out about it too, and the evidence for this, is that she is already walking through the woods near her orphanage. That is weird... why would anyone build an orphanage near a forest? The kids could get lost... Sounds like the setting for the origin story of a serial killer... Luckily it's not our case. Or is it? I kind of forgot the plot I was supposed to write. HEY! NARRATOR! GIVE ME A HAND!

SURE THING, AUTHOR! Hi reader, I am the narrator, you can pretend that my voice is that of Morgan Freeman. And let me tell you how the story progresses. AHEM. AHEM.

After Kaede walked out of the orphanage, she started chatting with her dog.

"So apparently I have superpowers now." said Kaede to the dog.

"This is a memorable moment." answered back the dog "The chance of a lifetime. Imagine yourself, becoming a hero in this wretched world. Fighting crime, saving cats from tall trees, and working for world peace! While I would be your loyal sidekick, always watching over you, and helping you in every dangerous endeavor that you might find yourself into."

"Meh... sounds like too much work." complained Kaede. "Besides after seeing what some people are capable of, I don't know if it would be worth trying to save the world. I mean, I have even thought about destroying the world a couple of times..."

"Why don't you, then?" Kaede heard a voice near her.

"Sorry, did you say something doggy?"

"Not right now, why?"

"I thought I heard someone talking..."

"Yes, it was me." said yet again that voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am the voice of your invisible arms. Think of me as the voice of your other conscience. I live inside your head, which is filled with anime, cartoons and movies. You should really clean this place up here, girl, you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"Woah... doggy, apparently I have an imaginary friend that has a weird voice living inside my head, and that got awaken when I activated my invisible arms."

"What? Seriously? And I thought you were already weird enough. And what is it saying?"

"Just that I have my mind cluttered with fun things. What is your name, voice inside my head?"

"I don't really have one... but for clarity for the reader, why don't I call myself 'Lucy', which is tangentially related to an alternate reality to this one."

"Wait, there are alternative realities to this one?" asked Kaede to Lucy.

"Yes, but this one is the one true canon reality, and nobody can discuss that."

"I beg to differ." said the puppy.

"You can hear the voice inside my head?" asked Kaede to the puppy.

"No." said the puppy.

"OK... wait a minute, you just did."

"I don't know what you are talking about." answered the puppy with those two big puppy dog eyes.

"Alrighty then."

"We are wasting time, Kaede." said the voice inside her head, which we shall call Lucy. "The time for the reckoning of this world is at hand."

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"You are the first of a new kind of humans. You are a diclonius. The next step in human evolution, and it is your duty to destroy this world, and from its ashes you shall create a new one, where only diclonius-kind shall reign supreme!"

"Oh, hell no! That sounds like a LOT of work." answered back Kaede.

"B-But you just said that you have thought about destroying this world before."

"Well... yeah... but that was before anybody would try to push me around for it... Now I don't wanna!"

"B-But... you are supposed to become the diclonius queen, and kill the old humanity in order to fulfill the next step in human evolution (despite the fact that this is not how evolution actually works), while at the same time making a very bogus alegory against racism."

"To another dog with that bone, mate... I just want to lay back and chillax for a while... I'm finally getting the hang of this 'being-alive-thing' and I really don't want a weird imaginary voice telling me what to do."

"B-But... diclonius queen..." said Lucy sounding strangely confused and saddened.

"Alright I've had enough of this conversation with you, Lucy. Puppy, do you want to play something?"

"Sure... but I can't think of any good game for now."

"Oh, oh, I have an idea." said Lucy to Kaede, having a malicious thought that Kaede was unaware of. "Why don't we play tag, like you did with your friends the other day? But this time you use your invisible arms? You touch someone with your invisible arms and they chase you down the street. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"WOO!!! I like it! Good idea, Lucy!"

"YES!" said the voice inside Kaede hiding her evil joy from being noticed.

"What? what did she say?"

"Lets play tag! But with my invisible arms! That will also give me some experience to know what exactly they are capable of."

"Yeah! Lets do this!" said the puppy very excited.

Little did they know that touching somebody with those arms actually makes a change in their physiology, and would make the children of those touched by them into diclonius themselves. But lets not get ahead of ourselves, and enjoy the little game that Kaede is now playing... lets have a look to it in the next scene.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

That was good story telling, narrator!

Well, thank you, author!

But I think it's time for me, the author, to take back the writing pen. So read on ahead reader, and behold the next scene.

Kaede and the puppy walked further and further away from the orphanage, going down the mountain while looking for some people to play with. At one point they found a very old man that had trouble walking and was reclined over a cane with his back bent over it.

As soon as Kaede was close enough to the old man, she reached out to him with his streched invisible arms and pushed him lightly. "Tag! You're it!" yelled Kaede as she did.

The old man in a fit of anger stood right up and chased Kaede and her puppy running at an incredible speed for a man that looked so old, and wieldiend the cane as a club, threateningly. "Come here ya disrespectful brat! I'll teach ya to push others around!"

Kaede managed to jump over a fence with the puppy between her hands and avoided the anger of the old guy who was now cursing them both from the other side of the fence, and only after some extra seconds the old man remembered that he was too old to run like that and started walking away reclined over his cane once more.

Kaede and the puppy started giggling, and after the old man had gone away they jumped the fence again and kept walking looking for another target to tag.

And they indeed found another person. A young man with glasses and hair that seemed to be clean but not exactly well kept since it was a bit messy, and was shoulder-length. And next to him was standing a young woman of around the same age as him, that had a brown hair that seemed to be well combed and taken care of.

"Honey, you have to watch your appearance." said the woman as she accomodated the man's tie on his suit. "Today is your interview at the university, and it will be better that you give a good impression."

"I know, sweetheart." said the man. "You are always so lovely with me. And for that I'm gonna make you my wife one day. You will be Hiromi Kurama."

"You bet your sweet butt I will be." said the woman with a smile on her face.

Slowly, the man got his lips closer towards the woman, and just when he was about to kiss her lips, he felt something invisible pushing him on the side of his hips, and that sent him down onto the floor.

"AH!" yelled the young man called Kurama, although it was more for the surprise rather than pain.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" yelled Kaede holding her puppy on her arms, as she started running down the street, and when she reached the corner, instead of running down through it, she stood still looking at the man she had just pushed, waiting for him to chase her.

"What the...?" said Kurama surprised and confused, as he felt his body a bit more stretchy and resilient than what he was used to, so he springed back onto his feet quickly. "What is that girl doing?"

"I think she wants you to play tag with her." said Hiromi.

"Ahm... Maybe I shouldn't. I have to go to the interview."

"Don't worry. You are half an hour earlier. Give her five minutes and I'm sure you'll get there on time."

"Well... if you say so, sweetheart." Kurama turned his head towards the girl looking at him. "Yo, girl!" yelled Kurama. "I'm gonna catch you!" he yelled as he started running towards Kaede, and she started running at full speed down the corner.

Kaede kept running, but her short legs were no match for the young man's speed. So she tried to turn another corner, but Kaede heard a loud honk the instant she did so. She stood still by the shock of looking a huge truck coming right towards her.

Kaede kept looking at it for a second unable to move. Until she felt something pulling her out of the way of the truck. Where the truck will end up will be something that concerns us, but not right now, so let's turn our attention towards Kaede, Kurama and the puppy right now.

Kaede and the puppy on her arms fell right over the man that they were playing with.

"What the hell, kid?" scolded the man to Kaede. "You have to watch where you're going."

"Y-You saved us..." said Kaede just over her breath. In a weird impulse, Kaede placed an arm around the man and hugged him as her way of trying to express her gratefulness.

Then Kaede heard a muffled sound coming from her arms... the puppy's face was trapped between her and Kurama's stomach, and was trying to complain about not being able to breath...

"AH!" yelled Kaede as she jumped backwards realizing of what was happening to the puppy.

The puppy started coffing, and after a couple of seconds of melodramatic and exagerated coffing, he said "Don't ever do that to me again! I could have died!"

"Oh, don't exagerate. You were not even ten seconds there." Said Kaede, but still feeling a bit ashamed. "But I promise I will be more careful next time."

"Yes." said Kurama to both of them "Be more careful next time. If you want to play, better stay out of trouble and watch out for the traffic."

"Thank you, mister." said Kaede to the man.

"Don't worry about it." said Kurama who then passed his hand over Kaede's head, and noticed the two protuberances on it. "Are these horns real?"

"Ahm... yes..." said Kaede lowering her head.

"Now, now, don't lower your head." he told her. "If they are a part of you, you shouldn't feel ashamed for them."

Kaede smiled lightly and felt a little more at ease.

"What is your name, girl?"

"I'm Kaede."

"Pleased to meet you, Kaede. You can call me 'mister Kurama'. Do you live around here?"

"I... ahm..."

"We live at the orphanage over the mountain over there." answered the puppy for her.

"You are an orphan?"

"Well... yeah." she said a little bit nervous.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Every child should have parents." said Kurama to Kaede. "It's a sad reality that this is not the case."

"Yeah..." said Kaede slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you what, if you are ever in trouble, come down here and look for me. Maybe I can help you sometime. We can play tag again if you want..."

"Really?" asked Kaede surprised.

"Well... sure... why not? I live in the house where you pushed me." he said with a calmed smile on his face, as Kaede's face blushed ashamed. "Now you take care of yourselves, and if you keep playing tag with random people on the street, at least try not to get yourselves hit by the traffic."

"We will, mister Kurama, sir." said the puppy with a strangely enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah... we will be more careful." said Kaede, who then proceded to walk away from the man and went on her way to keep on playing tag with as many people as she could for the rest of the morning.

Meanwhile, Kurama went onto have a succesful interview with a recently appointed teacher and a former student of the university he attended to, a man known by his students as Doctor Kakuzawa.

\------------

And as for the truck that almost hit Kaede, the driver was very scared for almost hitting a child, and stopped for a second in the next street, only to calm himself down a little. Later on he got back onto his truck and drove on his way.

Near a park, not too far from there, a family was playing. A mother, a father, and their six years old daughter called Mayu. The father had just crossed the street buying an ice cream for his little girl. And another man was watching them, without them noticing. He kept looking at the little girl with a deranged face... how cute she was... if only something would happen to the father of the girl... something terrible, like being hit by a truck... maybe he could get closer to mother and marry her, and then... and then...

But his thoughts were cut short... for the truck that almost hit Kaede lost control in that instant, and crashed right onto the man that was looking at them, killing him instantly. In a different reality, the truck driver would not have stopped for a moment after crossing his way with Kaede, and he would have actually crashed against the father of the little girl when he went to buy her ice cream. And then the worst desires of the man looking at them might have become real... but not today... not this time...


	8. Extreme Makeover

NARRATOR: Nice one, author! Very nice! But now I want to be the one to write the next scene.

AUTHOR: Sure thing, narrator. But remember that conflict is the basis of any good story, and right now we require a source of conflict.

NARRATOR: Oh, oh... lets make Kaede find herself with the kids she met before in the woods again, and have them spend a wacky adventure together. This will make them all closer together and make Kaede a bit more prone to have human friends.

AUTHOR: Hmm... let's see how you play it out then.

NARRATOR: Right, right. Ahem.

\------------

"Ah. What a day!" said Kaede stretching her arms up in the air after spending all day playing tag with random people in the street. How many had they been? a dozen? a hundred? She could barely recall them all.

"Yeah. But there is still some time left before nightfall. Do you wanna take a hike at the park?" said the puppy to Kaede.

"Sure! Let's go." said Kaede.

"I'll race you!" said the puppy and immediately started running down towards a nearby park he knew of, getting ahead from Kaede.

"Hey! No fair! You are cheating!" said Kaede and immediately started running after the puppy. Then the puppy turned a corner, and Kaede went over trying to keep up with him.

CRASH.

Kaede felt herself hitting something the second she turned the corner.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a voice that sounded familiar.

"Sorry, I just..." started saying Kaede and then she noticed who she had crashed with. "Hey! I know you! You are Kouta, right?"

"Oh! It's you! The horny girl!"

"The WHAT?!" said Kaede getting offended.

"Ah! I mean... the horned girl. Sorry." said Kouta trying to apologize in a very awkward manner.

Then the puppy came back running after seeing that Kaede was on the floor.

"Yo! What happened? Are you alright?" asked the puppy concerned.

"Yeah, I just... crashed with this bonehead here." said Kaede signalling at Kouta.

"Oh. Hey! What up, man?" said the puppy saluting the kid. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just taking a walk down the street. My sister and my cousin are having a go with mom's makeup, and they were trying to use me as their practice dummy. And as you can imagine, no way in hell am I going to let that happen, so here I am getting away from that noise. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know... just chilling." said the puppy.

"True. True..." answered Back Kouta. "So, I guess you don't mind if I join you, right?"

"Well... sure. You seem cool." said Kaede.

"I know I am. But thanks for the compliment, sweet cheeks."

"'Sweet cheeks'?" asked Kaede having an uncomfortable smile drawn on her face "Do you like my face that much?"

"I wasn't talking about your face."

"No? Then what were you talking about?" asked Kaede a little confused.

Kouta blushed a little realizing that he really shouldn't have said that. "Never mind. Let's just say that I was talking about your face."

"Oh! You are so nice!" answered Kaede as the puppy started laughing again for a reason that Kaede didn't understand.

"KOUTA!!!" a distant yelling was heard. "OH, KOUTA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kanae, Kouta's sister was looking for her brother alongside Yuka. "WE HAVE A NEW LIPSTICK HERE, AND WE NEED YOU TO TRY IT ON!"

"THERE HE IS!" yelled Yuka after spotting him while signalling with her finger. "And he is with... Another girl!!!" yelled Yuka enraged.

"Oh shit, here we go again..." said a frustrated Kouta as he started running down the street.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Kanae and she started running behind him alongside the little pup since they didn't really have anything better to do at the moment.

They kept on running for a while, trying to get away from the two girls behind them. Until Kouta decided that he was too tired to keep at it... and what do you know, I am going to make an alleyway appear out of nowhere just for them to hide. (AUTHOR: That's cheating, ain't it, narrator? NARRATOR: not in this story) So they are now hiding in the alley.

Kouta is heavily panting after running so much and Kaede is in no better condition. As for the puppy, he has his tongue out more by force of habit rather than exhaustion.

"Let... let me... catch my breath" said Kouta to the girl panting heavily.

"You... really... should... get a better family." she told him also panting heavily.

"That hasn't worked out very well for you, now has it, Kaede?" remarked the puppy.

"Oh, shut it... I'm the only family you have too... and you are no price either." scolded her back.

"Oh... right... you are an orphan." said Kouta remembering that now while still panting. "Well... It may not be much... but I wouldn't mind... having someone like you... in my family... you seem fun."

"Oh..." said Kaede and blushed a little. "I... really don't know how to answer to that."

"You could have gone with 'Thanks', but I guess we are passed that." said Mister Dog.

An awkward and tense silence followed, and to break the tension...

"So... wanna make-out?" asked Kouta.

"Oh, that's so nice of you to offer," said the puppy. "but you are not really my type, kiddo. I usually like them with four legs and a tail."

"I was... talking to Kaede." he said with a weirded out expression.

"And what would we be making out?" answered Kaede "A drawing? A song? A crack fanfiction like this one?"

"You don't know what 'making-out' means, do you?" Answered back Kouta.

"Ahm... should I?"

"Well... you'll see when two people are..."

"Leeeeet's not tell her for now, Casanova." said the puppy interrupting him "It will be funnier when she finds out for herself, and realizes what you meant. And then she'll be able to call you a pervert herself."

"Why would I call him that?"

"Well... everyone else does, so why not?" responded a resignated Kouta accepting his fate.

"Huh... you are weird." Said Kaede to Kouta. "Just like me and my puppy! That must mean that we are really going to be good friends." Kaede smiled calmly at him filled with hope and joy.

For some reason, Kouta actually felt himself blushing, and without thinking it through he said "Your face looks really cute when you smile."

As soon as he said that they both felt their cheeks getting warm, and couldn't maintain eye contact with the other for a while.

"Aww." said the puppy. "Aren't you two virgins adorable?"

"What's a virgin?" asked Kaede.

"Ahm... best that you don't know yet." said Mister Dog.

"Why? Come on, is this the national 'Keep Kaede Ignorant and Confused' day?"

The puppy and Kouta exchanged looks.

"Yep" said the puppy.

"Yes, let's go with that." said Kouta

"Ah... The story of my life..." said Kaede resignated.

"KOUTA!!!" they heard a female voice approaching from the entrance of the alley. "WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE, BIG BRO!!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!!"

"Maybe not... But I might as well try..." said Kouta and tried to run behind some old boxes.

"I don't see him anywhere." said Yuka to her cousin Kanae.

"Trust me he's here." said Kanae. "The narrator told me."

"Oh... He is a reliable source. And so handsome." responded back Yuka (AUTHOR: Stop flattering yourself, narrator. NARRATOR: What? It's true.)

"Hey, is that...?" began Kanae "YES! It's Kaede. HI!!!" yelled Kanae walking a little bit faster towards her and Yuka followed soon after.

"Hello." said shyly Kaede waving her hand and with an awkward smile.

"Hey I saw you earlier. You were talking to my Ko... cousin... yeah, my cousin." said Yuka with an angry tonality although not too explicitly.

"'Sweet Home Alabama' much?" asked the puppy.

"What's that?" asked Yuka.

"Nothing." said back the puppy and Yuka didn't really understand what he meant.

"Anyway. Where is he? He is supposed to be here somewhere."

"Ahm..." said Kaede nervously, and slightly turned her head towards the boxes. "He... ahm... went to another planet."

Kanae and Yuka looked at her with the most disbelieved expression they had.

"Seriously? You couldn't have made a lamer excuse even if you tried." said Kanae.

"Ahm... no, no, what I meant is that he went to a restaurant called 'Another Planet' across the street." she said signalling the exit of the alleyway. "Come on, I'll show you..." and she started walking towards the outside of the alley.

ACHU! - a sneeze came from the boxes in the alley.

"Welp... I tried..." said Kaede getting resignated.

Kanae and Yuka got closer to the boxes...

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Kanae pulling him up and out from the boxes.

"WAAA!!! Come on girls, I don't wanna do this!" started begging Kouta. "Horny girl, give me a hand here!"

"How did you call me?" she said with a calmed smile on her face.

"AH!!! No, no... I wanted to say..."

"I think you've said enough. He's all yours, girls."

Kanae took out a lipstick from her pockets "You are going to look so pretty, Kouta."

"Oh! Hell no!" he yelled, pushed Kanae to the side and started to run away towards the exit...

"You are not going anywhere..." said Kaede as she launched her vectors towards him and gently surrounded him with them, only to bring him close towards her, and she embraced him tightly both with her vectors, and her arms.

Kouta felt himself trapped by something he couldn't see, but he also felt the warm body of Kaede just behind him, and that somehow made him feel both comfortable, and awkward.

"Ahm..." he started saying. "Y-you are hugging me. A little too close."

"Ah!..." Kaede got nervous all of a sudden "I am... just trying to... ahm... keep you here so that Yuka and Kanae will put make up on you... yeah... that's what's happening."

"Oh, come on, Kaede, I didn't meant to insult you, it was a mistake. Please spare me..."

Yuka looked at Kaede embracing Kouta and felt her blood boiling...

"OK... I think you've helped enough, let go of him." said Yuka slightly more rude than what she wanted to sound like. She approached Kaede and tried to get a hold of her arms, but... her hands couldn't reach them, they felt something getting in the way, something she couldn't see but that was between her hands and Kaede's arms, not to mention Kouta himself. "What the...?" Yuka kept passing her hands over the invisible objects, and started poking at it... "What is this????"

"Ahm..." said Kaede getting even more nervous... "Sorry... that's... my special ability of sorts... They are kind of like invisible arms, and I think I activated them by accident... I'll turn them off..."

Kouta felt the invisible arms letting go of him, and so did Kaede's flesh arms, then she took a couple of steps away from him. For some reason he felt slightly less comfortable than before.

Yuka immediately came closer to him and placed her hand on one of his cheeks, and having her this close also made him blush a little "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"What? No, of course not."

"I'm so relieved." said Yuka... and then she immediately slapped him. "That is for scaring me." And then she hugged him placing her head on his chest.

"You see what I have to deal with?" said Kouta to Kaede, but only then he noticed that she was looking at them with a saddened expression, only to then notice Yuka's worried face too. "Oh... This is gonna get complicated... Ahm... Yuka? You've been holding me for a while..."

"Yeah..." she said.

"Ahm... you are still not moving."

"I know."

"Ah... It can't be helped, can it?" he said and held her between his arms while a smile drew itself on both their faces. Sadly, the same could not be said about Kaede.

Suddenly, Kouta felt something pulling him away from Yuka, and down onto the ground.

"Good job, Yuka!" said Kanae congratulating her cousin "You kept him right where we needed him." She jumped over him and immobilized him by sitting over his chest, while on her hand she held a glowing bright red lipstick and a wide smile on her face. "You've been running away all morning big bro... but you can't run away from destiny!"

"Come on, Kanae. surely the best sister in the world would not put me through such a humiliating situation."

"Yes, you are right. The best sister in the world would not... luckily for me, I can settle for second place." And then she immediately placed the lipstick on Kouta's lips and started drawing lines left and right. "Hold still, you're gonna make me ruin it. Some here, and some here... and I missed a spot here..." she also put lipstick on Kouta's cheeks because she still had not figured out how makeup actually worked. "Ahm... it's not looking quite right... Hey, Yuka, what do you say? does it look right to you?"

Kouta's face looked like some kind of badly drawn clown-lips that had gotten too much red makeup on the teeth and cheeks too.

"Ahm... You are natural artist, Kanae, but you have a long way to go." said Yuka trying not to be hurtful towards Kanae's lack of skill.

A single look at him made the puppy burst out laughing. Kaede on the other hand tried not to laugh and held it as best as possible, which only made the air coming out of her nose make a squeaky sound, making the moment even more hilarious.

"I hate all of you." said a frustrated Kouta.

"I know you mean 'Love' big bro." said Kanae while getting up and letting Kouta finally escape and incorporate.

"Welp... that's the end of that." said Kouta while trying to remove some of the lipstick from his lips and face using his hands which only got more and more stained. "Great, this is gonna take all day... It's getting late already, we should head back home now."

"Oh..." said Kaede a bit saddened. "Well, this has been the most fun I've had in a while. I'm a little disappointed that it's over."

The other three kids looked at her with a bit of compassion.

"Ahm... Kaede?" said Kouta to her.

"Yes?"

"Look, my sister and I won't stay in town for too long since we just came here for summer break. Actually we are leaving in a couple of days, but maybe we could hang out with you tomorrow."

"R-Really?" said Kaede getting a bit excited. "You really think so?"

"Sure!" said Kanae. "We had planned to go to the zoo one of these days."

"The zoo? What's that?"

"You are kidding, you don't know what a zoo is?" asked Kouta slightly saddened.

"It's a place where there are lots of rare animals." said Yuka.

"You mean like my puppy?"

"Hey! Don't hate me just because I'm prettier than the other dogs." said Mister Dog.

"Never." answered Kaede.

"No, not like your puppy, just rare animals from all over the world." answered Kanae this time.

"Oh... well... I've never even heard of one, let alone been in one..."

"We could go together, maybe we could even invite Nozomi to go with us." said Kouta.

"That's a great idea." said Yuka. "But... ahm..." Yuka looked at Kaede with a mixture of compassion and distrust... she was a lonely girl... but she had hugged her Kouta...

"Yes?" asked Kaede noticing the strange expression on Yuka's face.

"Nothing..." answered Yuka while she got closer to Kouta and held his hand inside hers not actually caring that this also made her hand get stained with the lipstick he had tried to remove from his face.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Kouta to Kaede. "Wanna hang out with us tomorrow?"

"Ahm... well... sure... why not?"

"Awesome... we should get together at the bus station over there..." he gave her proper instructions on where to find the bus station. "Let's say at eight in the morning?"

"I'm not a morning person, but I'll see if I can get there on time." said Kaede.

"Great!" said Kouta

"Excellent!" said Kanae

"Whatever..." said Yuka still not convinced about it.

"Alright then. We'll see you there." answered the puppy.

The children gave their proper goodbyes and went their separate ways, with Kouta, Kanae and Yuka heading to their home, while Kaede walked back to the orphanage.


End file.
